


Nightmares #1

by Nataelex32



Series: Regarding Wincest [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Post Season 15, Scared Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Regarding Wincest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487546
Kudos: 9





	Nightmares #1

Dean had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV again. Sam was in the library on his laptop attempting to decide on their next hunt. suddenly he heard his brother start screaming. Jumping up Sam took off toward the heart-wrenching screams.

“SAM!”

“SAM!”

“NO! STOP! SAMMY?”

Sam couldn’t get his legs to move fast enough.

“SAAAM!”

Finally rounding the corner he found his brother thrashing around on the couch. He pined him to the couch before he fell off on to the floor.

“Dean!”

“Dean wake up! DEAN!”

“Poohkeepsy”

Green eyes opened up full of terror. Sam pulled Dean into his arms.” Hey, it's okay” Shifting them both so they were sitting on one end of the couch. Dean straddled Sams lap and clung to him like a lifeline.

“Dean. You're safe! You're not in hell. We’re in the bunker. I’m safe. This is real. Jack is in heaven. Chuck and Amara are gone for good. It's just us.”

Deans breathing finally started to slow down and his eyes softened.

“Sam. I don’t think I can do this anymore!”

“Do what Dean?” Sam asked full of concern and confusion.

“Hunting. I ‘m tired of chasing each and everything we and every other hunter put down. I don’t know how much more of it I can take. I’m so exhausted. All I want to do is sleep. When I do sleep. I just have nightmares”

“Who says we have to keep hunting? Other hunters have emerged in the last several months. They can handle everything that’s left. You know Jack has created a new heaven for us. we can stop hunting.”

“and do what exactly?”

“I don’t know. Whatever we want. Help other hunters like Bobby did. Maybe find jobs in town.”

“you could work as a mechanic or that bar you’ve always liked needs a manager. Rumor is the owner wants to retire in a few years.”

“ and you?”

“ the university in the next town over needs a history and mythology professor. It's not that bad of a drive.”


End file.
